The imprint that shouldn't have happened
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Embry and Bella sneak off when Jake and Quil are fighting. After a wolf threatens to attack Bella, Embry phases. Imprint story. give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**(Bella POV)**

" I've got 5 bucks on Quil"

Embry said sitting next to me.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled

"You're on".

I was getting bored of watching the boys fight,

Jake was winning though is was close.

I think Embry could tell I was bored

"Hey you wanna go for a walk?"

he whispered in my ear,

probably to make sure Jake and Quil didn't hear.

Embry held out his hand

"Sure"

I let Embry pull me up and we sneaked out the door.

I resisted the urge to giggle, afraid it would blow our cover.

It was fun being sneaky.

Still holding my hand,

Embry pulled me along with him to the log at the edge of the woods.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo" I dragged the word out.

Embry was looking at me.

"You're somethin' you know that?"

I blushed, that was a weird thing to say but I was flattered all the same.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He shrugged

"You seem different from most girls I know"

he must have looked at my face because he quickly added

"It's nothing bad, it's just most girls would complain

about sitting in a garage with the possibility of getting oily and dirty"

"I'm not most girls" I told him.

If only he knew.

Most girls, or anyone for that matter would run away from vampires

and wouldn't date one.

Surprisingly my heart didn't clench or hurt as I thought of the Cullens.

I smiled, my first real smile since_ he_ Ed-Edward left.

I can say his name!

I threw my arms around Embry's neck.

He was surprisingly warm.

Embry wore a startled expression.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

I let go and blushed

"I can say his name" I told him simply.

Embry drew his eyebrows together in confusion

"Who's name?" he asked

"Edward's" I sang making him jump.

I watched as Embry slowly got it.

I knew when Edward left me in the woods

Charlie sent the res boys out to look for me.

This time _he _hugged _me_

"Congratulations" he shouted in my ear.

I pulled back and put a hand to his forehead

"Are you okay Embry you're really hot"

Embry burst out laughing,

I did too as I realized what my statement would have sounded like.

"I'm fine Bella"

I liked my name coming from his lips.

My eyes were drawn to his lips suddenly,

his mouth was moving though I could hear nothing.

Everything blurred, only his lips in focus.

I felt myself moving forward, it was like a magnet, pulling me towards him.

Our lips met and sparks flew.

His hands grasped my hips and pulled me into his lap.

Good, this is more comfortable anyways.

I slid my hands up shoulders, to his neck and into his hair.

His tongue traced my bottom lip,

asking for permission which I eagerly granted.

We took our time exploring each other's mouths.

Our tongues touched and

Embry moved his hand up my shirt,

running his hand up and down my back.

I moaned low in my throat when he slid his hand up my side,

cupping the side of my breast.,

his thumb brushing my nipple through my bra.

My hips rocked against his,

my jeans rubbing against his causing fantastic friction.

Embry tore his lips from mine and I gave a small whine in protest.

"We have to stop" he panted between each word.

I kissed his neck

"Don't want to"

I mumbled and pressed my lips to his to stop the words I knew were coming.

A growl came from somewhere in the forest and

I looked over Embry's shoulder to look.

Shit it was a black wolf.

Staring right at me.

Suddenly a silver wolf appeared next to it.

At this point I had jumped off Embry and he had crouched in front of me.

I recognized it.

The Cullens had took that stance when protecting me from James.

The wolves came closer and Embry growled,

he started to shake.

They came even closer, at the edge of the woods.

Embry was shaking very badly now

and his growling was near constant so I took a few steps back.

The silver wolf growled at me and lunged for me.

I tried to scream but it got stuck in my throat.

Embry gave a vicious snarl and

jumped at the wolf transforming into one as he did.

Oh my fucking God. I did the only thing I could do.

I feinted.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	2. Poll

**Sorry this is not an update, I know I have neglected my stories lately but I have an excuse; my great uncle Bob & step-grandfather have died of cancer, 2 weeks apart from each other. **

**I realise I have many stories to finish so I'm going to concentrate on 2 at a time, hoping that they will finish quicker. I have put a poll up on my profile for you to choose what stories I should continue at this present time. **

**Thank you for reading**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


End file.
